ShangriLa
by U. Scheherazade
Summary: ShangiLa might be used to represent perfection that is sought by man in the form of love, happiness.It can sometimes be used as an analogy for a lifelong quest or something elusive that is much sought.


_Why don't you lision to the song while reading. don't own Shangri-La or Naruto._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_oroka de ii no darou  
miwatasu yume no ato wo  
It's probably fine to be foolish  
For the traces of our dreams  
sayonara aoki hibi yo   
Goodbye, days of blue _

_  
_On the surface, smooth, reflective. A grin, a laugh. People look and see what they expect to see, nothing more. They foolishly assume that because it is the same as yesterday, it will be the same as tomorrow. They are blind to the danger beneath their very feet.

_nagare ni mi wo makase  
itsuka otona ni natte yuki  
Is entrusting oneself to the flow,  
To become an adult someday,  
sukoshi zutsu yogorete yuku koto nano  
jikushita kajitsu dake erabarete  
A process of getting dirty little by little?  
Only those ripe fruits are chosen   
NAIFU de sakarete  
nomikomareru mae ni  
And cut by a knife   
Before they can be understood _

They expect some change, of course. People are not stupid; they know the ice will melt. But slowly, over time.

Frustration, despair. It constantly seeks to escape its ice prison, though it knows that it is futile. Because even if it does escape, it is quickly silenced… becoming a very part of the ice it so detests.__

bokura wa mezashita Shangri-La  
yokubo ga osaekirezuni  
The utopia we've set our eyes on  
Without suppressing our desires  
kuusou ni mamireta  
jiyuu wo motome tsuzuketa  
And with our fantasies smeared  
We continued to wish for freedom 

What had happened? Naruto had asked himself this many times. When had it come to this? When did it get to the point where he was considering killing himself?

_  
ima nara ieru darou  
koko ga sou rakuen sa  
We probably can say it now   
That our paradise's here  
sayonara aoki hibi yo  
Goodbye, days of blue _

No, scratch that. He was past considering.

He just wanted to be accepted.Just accepted that not asking much is he? Friends.Happiness.Dreams__

taisetsuna nanika wo  
fumidai ni shite made mo  
We once wanted to use something important   
ichiban takai ringo tsukamitakatta  
makushite kara kizuku toutoi mono  
As a stepping stone to reach that highest apple  
But we only realized how valuable it was  
After it was lost  
osanai bokura wa matohazure darakesa  
All because we lost focus due to our youth 

When he was a little kid it was so simple.Just smile then all forgotten the pain and suffering.He was by himself,always.Sakura never liked him.And Sasuke was perfect.

__

michitarita hibi no seiatsu wa  
joucho fuantei ni naru  
The suppression of our days of content  
Made our emotions unstable  
kizu wo otte demo  
habatakitai to negau yo  
Even if we have to carry the pain  
We wanted to flap our wings  
oroka de ii no darou   
miwatasu yume no ato wo  
It's probably fine to be foolish  
For the traces of our dreams  
sayonara aoki hibi yo  
Goodbye, days of blue 

He knew what he was going to do next__

kagayaku sora wa mujakisa wo  
yosooi subete wo shitteita  
We knew, that the brilliant sky  
Would equip us with innocence 

I sit mostly alone, And why I can't say you take one glance upon me, then you sneer and walk away.__

bokura wa mezashita Shangri-La  
yokubo ga osaekirezuni  
The utopia we've set our eyes on  
Without suppressing our desires  
kuusou ni mamireta  
jiyuu wo motome tsuzuketa  
And with our fantasies smeared  
We continued to wish for freedom  
kyori wo oita koso  
jibun no mono to sou shiru   
We'll surely understand ourselves more  
If we stand back to look  
mijukuna kokoro wa  
sore sae wakaranai mama  
Our unripe heart didn't even understand that 

Who would understand. Just like the river.Nobody understands us.why not just jump the river whisper softly.

_"_I'm sorry"

_  
ima nara ieru darou  
koko ga sou rakuen sa  
We probably can say it now   
That our paradise's here  
sayonara aoki hibi yo  
Goodbye, days of blue_

Naruto smiled sadly and jumped. Naruto closed his eyes and fell backward. The dark waters closed over his head, and he relaxed...And smiled... a true smile.goodbye


End file.
